Down On Love
by Christie Redfield
Summary: Jock & Bookworm, those two don't seem like they should go hand in hand, right? Pairings: Myka/Pete Friendship, Myka/Kurt, Pete/Kelly.


Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is © SyFy and the show's creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever nor is any profit being made from this fanfic; i.e. it is purely non-profit.

Claimer: The only thing I own is this story, nothing more, nothing less.

Spoilers: Merge With Caution

Feedback: Love it, live for it, cherish it.

Category: Friendship/Humor

Summary: Jock & Bookworm, those two don't seem like they should go hand in hand, right? Pairings: Myka/Pete (Friendship), Myka/Kurt, Pete/Kelly.

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Beta read by _**CubKitPup**_.

Down On Love

By Christie Redfield

Myka sat frozen in place on the couch of the B&B. Her fingers hung poised over the keys of her laptop, the little horizontal black bar blinked back at her on the plain white screen as though in mockery at her. Myka took a deep breath, moved her fingers over the keys, and near immediately she found herself reaching for the backspace button. She sighed as she chewed at her lip. She had told her High School crush that she wanted to keep in touch. Now she couldn't even bring herself to type out a simple email. Dejectedly, Myka hung her head down low, wondering if she should even bother to write him back, jocks weren't interested in bookworms like her, right?

The sound of merry laughter caused Myka to look up, and she spied her partner with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, her own arm wrapped just as snugly around his waist. The two paid her little heed as they walked towards the front door, deeply engrossed in each other. Happy as she was for Pete, Myka for the life of her could not understand what he saw in Kelly, especially given their first meeting. They almost always had seemed like they were fighting at first, now it was though they were a couple of lovesick teenagers that could barely keep their hands off each other. Speaking of which…

Myka glanced up as she heard a peel of laughter from the front door, just in time to see the pair with their arms wrapped each other, nuzzling noses as they exchanged kisses, no doubt completely oblivious to her presence in the next room over. Myka rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to her laptop, attempting to focus on writing her email to Kurt. More laughter greeted her ears, and she glanced up briefly as the pair pulled away, but not before Kelly pulled Pete close for another lengthy kiss. Groaning, Myka ducked her head, vowing to herself if she saw Cupid running loose in the neighborhood, she'd bust out the Tesla on the little cherub. Why did it feel like she was suddenly the unlucky one in the love department?

The click of the front door greeted her ears, and with a sigh, Myka turned her attention back to her laptop. Pete smiled at his partner as he strolled through the living room, "Man I do not know what you had me tell Kelly but wow, I never…" Myka threw her hands up, "For the sake of my brain do not finish that sentence!" She snapped as she shifted so that she sat sideways on the couch.

Pete gave her a sheepish smile and sat down next to her. "Sorry, not like I was going to—" He started and she immediately interrupted him.

"Pete, she practically threw herself at me…or…rather you…when we switched bodies, it does not get anymore awkward than that." She huffed as she turned her attention back to her laptop.

"What can I say, I am a stud." He replied emphasizing the last word for added measure, his smile melted as his partner stared back at him, stone-faced.

"Pete, she all but offered a second roll in the proverbial hay."

Pete cringed slightly, "How do you think I feel, I wasn't exactly expecting your boyfriend to plant one on me…or…you…I mean really now…ow!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Myka replied as she gave him a sharp kick to the hip. "No thanks to you I can't think of what to write now either…" She replied glumly as she stared at her blank computer screen.

"You want me to write it for you?" Pete offered, his tone slightly teasing in nature. Rather than being awarded with a swift kick to the ribs, his partner only stared back at him despondently, a sad expression on her features.

"Probably be better, seeing as he likes someone fun, not someone like me, nope, still a bookworm." Closing her laptop, Myka set it on the coffee table, and drew her knees up to her chest, and rest her chin atop her knees.

Pete scooted over to where she sat, moving a pillow out of his way, and he wrapped it in his arms as he sat next to her, "I like hanging around with you, and that says something considering we not only work together, we practically live together."

Pete shot her one of his carefree happy smiles. "Besides, what guy wouldn't want to hang around someone like you, you can definitely be fun to hang out with."

Myka blushed and she tucked an errant curled strand of hair behind one ear, "You're just saying that to be nice to me," She replied, "That and you're probably dying to know what it was I said to Kelly for you." She added as an afterthought.

Pete chuckled in response, "Yeah and there's that," Pete sighed as he threw up his hands in a shrug, "C'mon Myka write the guy back, what have you got to lose?"

Myka offered no reply, Pete shook his head and reached for her laptop, "Alright then, I'll write to him for you, if you're not going to," Myka immediately snapped to attention and she grabbed her laptop, pulling it to her form protectively.

"No way, no how, I'm letting you pose as me," She retorted as she pushed him away with her foot.

Pete flashed her an impish smirk, "Little late for that isn't it?"

Groaning, Myka lowered her head, "I'm serious Pete, I'll write to Kurt myself, eventually…"

"What are you waiting for, then?" Pete scooted closer to Myka and he rested his head on her shoulder, "I know you like the guy," He smiled slightly as he recalled how she practically raced off to greet the guy, while he phoned Kelly. It made him happy to see how utterly happy she was there in that moment. Never had he seen her smile more in that instance either. Pete half expected to get socked in the shoulder when she came back, over that flub-up of a kiss when she had found him earlier in her body, but nope, she was practically glowing, a shy smile on her face.

"Yeah, but, does Kurt really like me, or do you think he was just being nice, you know, letting me off easy?" She asked as she lifted her head up.

Pete smiled at her warmly, "Trust me, he likes you. Besides, who would able to resist that pretty smile of yours?" He asked, and she blushed in reply.

"Write him, if you don't, bet he'll write to you instead, watch." Pete stated as he lifted his head up, brown eyes filled with warmth, "I know I'd want to keep in touch with a great gal like you, you're one of a kind."

"Are you trying to use this as an excuse to weasel information out of me about what I had you tell Kelly?" She asked as she tried to fight back a smile.

"Maybe…" Pete replied mysteriously.

"I'm not telling you," She replied plainly.

Pete sighed miserably, "Myka…"

"You'll find out in due time." She replied with a chuckle.

"Seriously? Not even if I supply you with Twizzlers for a month?" He suggested. At Myka's silent response he then repeated his offer, "Two months? Six? A year?" Myka burst into laughter unable to stay pokerfaced any longer, and she rested her head against his shoulder and beamed up at him.

"Sorry partner, you'll just have to wait," She replied in jest.

Pete only shook his head, "If you put it that way…" He wrapped an arm around his partner's waist, and tickled her sides. Near immediately Myka fell into a fit of giggles.

"PETE!" Myka hugged her laptop close, trying to keep from both dropping the electronic device, and to ward off her partner's tickle torture interrogation.

"I'm n-not telling y-you!" She managed out between giggles, she squirmed away, tears falling past her eyes, "St-stop!" She chuckled breathlessly, feeling her hold loosen on her laptop. Pete loosened his hold, and grasped hold of the laptop as his partner collapsed against his chest, both still laughing.

"Had enough?" He smiled down at her. Myka smiled up at Pete, before she reached down and tickled the back of his knees. Pete squawked in response before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug as he tickled her sides.

"Enough, enough!" Myka managed between giggles, and she held up her hands.

"You going to tell me now?" Pete asked as he ceased his attack.

"Nope, sorry partner." Pete lowered his head, resting it against her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up over it; you'll be fine, you'll see." She stated as she patted his arm in reassurance.

"Promise me something,"

Myka frowned and Pete lifted his head up, "Write to the guy," He started softly, "I can't stand to see you sitting around here looking all gloomy when I know you could be out there, having a great time, all smiles and happy. Besides if Kurt doesn't write you back, he doesn't know what he's missing."

Releasing his hold, Pete stood up, "I'd know I would, especially if I had someone as kind and as sweet as you for my algebra tutor." He stated to her sincerely.

Myka blushed, and smiled back at him, "Thanks Pete, Kelly's lucky to have someone like you."

Pete smiled back at Myka and he patted her shoulder, giving her one of his carefree grins, "Write him, or he'll write you first."

Myka opened her laptop, and she looked up briefly as she watched Pete leave, humming happily to himself. Idly she couldn't help but wonder just how many girls he had chasing after him in his heyday, dozens she wagered, who couldn't find someone like him cute? Well cute but annoying she reminded herself.

An email alert sounded from her laptop and she smiled widely as she recognized the sender as KS. Unable to believe her good fortune, Myka began to type with renewed hope.

**-FIN**


End file.
